<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>1798 by Fhujeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465030">1798</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth'>Fhujeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amputation, Emotional, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Partitions of Poland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fhujeth/pseuds/Fhujeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lithuania has been living with Russia for a year or so now after the Partitions of Poland happened. He'd lost his leg to Prussia in the Partitions and Poland, Poland is dead. Russia gives Lithuania a friendly reminder that; in the scheme of things. Russia saved Lithuania's life. Lithuania feels confused, yet his chivalrous side feels indebted.</p><p>This is just a drabble of me trying to figure out how I want to write Russia.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1798</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lithuania made his way towards the stove of Russia’s house, a tired and pained expression plastered across his face. It’d been only two years since he’d been forced to move into Russia’s house and he hadn’t been taking it very well. The cold, lonely atmosphere of Russia was nothing like what his old home used to be. Although it was vast and spacious, most of the land was barren and icy. Even the wolves that howled in the night offered no comfort for Lithuania. In short, Russia lived in a wasteland.</p><p>“I’ve brought you your tea,” Lithuania said calmly, a limp in his step. In the Partitions, Prussia had taken his leg and claimed it his own as a trophy. A victory prize, as he had put it.</p><p>Taking Lithuania’s leg was the first in a series of brutal attacks the members of the Commonwealth could only call, “Destruction by the Black Eagles.”</p><p>First, Russia tried to reclaim his sisters and Latvia while Austria and Prussia ganged up on Poland while he was out checking crops. Then came the second attack, when Lithuania and Poland were falling ill to their empire’s destruction. A quiet, horrific attack that left Lithuania without a leg and Poland carved up and bedridden.</p><p>Then, lastly, came the final blow. As Lithuania and Poland tried to make a run for it, Russia jumped them from behind and took down the ill Polish country and snatched Lithuania by the arm to pull him away to where he is now. What fate fell for Poland was an unthinkable horror that left Lithuania in shivers most nights. After all, the last he’d seen of his partner of the last 400 years was gutted, bleeding, and dying in unimaginable pain.</p><p>“I…” Lithuania took a step forward, nearly losing his balance and spilling the tea, but he was able to hold on. He sighed relief when he was able to maintain his composure and carried on towards Russia’s study. Ever since he’d been brought to Russia’s, Lithuania had become nothing more than a servant of sorts.</p><p>Russia sat quietly, flipping through a novel while a large fluffy cat joined him on a neatly adorned sofa. “Ah~ Lithuania.” He said with a peaceful smile and set down the book. “Thank you, once again.” Russia was polite with his words and body language. “Ever since you’ve arrived here you’ve been a great help.” He gave the cat a few pats on the head and directed Lithuania to set the tea at the side table. “I’m thankful you, of all nations, were spared from those monsters.” He added, “I always did like you.”</p><p>After setting down the tea, Lithuania gave a quiet nod. “You’re welcome,” exhaustion filled his voice. “…but monsters?” He asked, repositioning his pose so he could stand without struggle, “I’m not quite following you…”</p><p>“Those selfish, greedy Germans.” Russia started, taking his tea and sipping it, “I know you understand, Lithuania.” He gave a thankful smile, “They’d been at your throat your entire life and they would have killed you too if I hadn’t taken you under my wing.” Russia held up his teacup, “In a way, I saved your life.”</p><p>Lithuania glanced downwards, an adrenaline-fueled rush tugging at his insides. “You… saved me?” Lithuania wasn’t sure what plans the Three Black Eagles had in mind for the Commonwealth, just that they all were interested in destroying it.</p><p>“Indeed.” Russia offered another soft, reassuring smile, “The other two wanted to rip you apart with Poland, but I could only take what I could get.” He suggested, “You still have my condolences.” Russia set his tea back down and leaned back in his seat, “for the loss of your partner, to those monstrous Germans.” Russia gave his cat a stroke again, “They truly tore him to shreds… what a shame.”</p><p>Lithuania clenched his fists, his adrenaline turning from a building rage, now to an immense sorrow. It was true, Poland was gone.</p><p>“He was a strong, valiant nation,” Russia spoke as if he had a deep respect for Poland, despite never having shown it before. He almost spoke as if he had cared for them both. “A respectful adversary… but at the end of things, it’s better off he’s gone.” Russia chuckled, “He was not much more than a sneaky little thing.”</p><p>Lithuania felt every muscle in his body tense up and he stepped forward to try to show aggression, completely forgetting his handicap in the heat of things. “You…” He growled out but was briskly cut off as he lost his balance and fell right into Russia’s lap. A flood of emotions suddenly overcame him. Hatred, distaste, fear, shame, loss. His mind froze up from the sudden rush and he felt almost numb.</p><p>“It’s okay…” Russia stroked Lithuania’s back and offered somewhat of a trusting embrace, “…you’re free from his backhanded rule.”</p><p>Lithuania remained still, his mind filled with mixed emotions he couldn’t find a label for. What did Russia mean by a ‘backhanded rule’? Why did he spare him from a fate similar to Poland’s? Even more so… he wasn’t the only one living in Russia’s house now. Had Russia intended to spare their lives too?</p><p>Russia continued to pat Lithuania’s back, even as the cat came up and gave an assuring head bump. “So long as you stay here, with me, I will protect you.” Russia added, “From the monsters that want to take and ruin your life. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay.”</p><p>Lithuania said nothing as tears welled up in his eyes. If only Lithuania knew the truth… because for now, he felt almost indebted toward’s Russia for sparing his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>